


I Want What You Have

by Sammiannnz



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Crying, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gus/Kara/and the AH guys+Lindsay are all mentioned briefly as well, Hurt/Comfort, cuteness, mostly just a drabble of thoughts, repressed feelings, why isn't TurnFreeWood a bigger ship? I mean come on......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiannnz/pseuds/Sammiannnz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the moment surrounding Gavin throwing something at Ryan on Patch #62.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want What You Have

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd or proof read. 2am drabble.  
> Oh, and TurnFreeWood? I mean come on.... two of the biggest ships in the history of RT and there's only ONE story about it? I'd advise you to click on the relationship tag with all three of them and go find it. It's cutie pie! :)

Ryan and Gus were having an argument about how many cut scenes there were in the Destiny Beta when Meg caught Gavin moving in the shadows out of the corner of her eye. She smiled inside and reached forward , brushing her hand up against Ryan’s face, adjusting his eyelash.  
Between Ryan being engrossed with the argument about cut scenes and Meg’s hand, he was distracted enough for Gavin to run past and throw a plushie Pokémon accurately enough to connect and score Gavin a point. The look on Gavin’s face as he succeeded made Meg laugh.  
“I wasn’t, it wasn’t a team…” Meg managed to get out before collapsing in laughter.  
Ryan turned to her, unimpressed, “It was a team effort! You betrayed me!” he cried out.  
“I swear I didn’t. I was just adjusting an eyelash that’s been driving me nuts.” Meg protested but nobody paid much attention and Ryan, although he appeared amiable, was fuming inside. After The Patch was done, talked for a few minutes and disappeared off the set without a second glance towards Meg.  
Meg was frustrated, and wanted to explain, but he disappeared off without allowing her to talk. She set off instead in search of her boyfriend, Gavin.  
She found him in the kitchen, a red bull in hand.

“Hey babe.” Meg said, coming up behind him and throwing her arms around his neck.  
“Hey love.” Gavin replied, turning around to face Meg. He put his red bull down and picked her up under her thighs, lifting her up into one of the tables so he could kiss her. She looked at him in surprise before he kissed her deeply. The broke apart when there was a noise at the door, both turning to face an annoyed looking Ryan, who was just leaving the room.  
“Ryan-” Meg called after him but he didn’t return. “I should go after him.” Meg said, getting down off the table. Gavin grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving.  
“Why?” he asked, “What’s up?”  
“He’s annoyed about the stunt you pulled on The Patch today. He thinks I was in on it and is pissed at me too, especially after how Kara laughed and said it looked like an intimate moment.”  
“We’ll make it up to him.” Gavin said, pulling her closer. She resisted for a moment, and looked over her shoulder towards the door anxiously before Gavin added, “I promise.” She sighed and melted into Gavin’s embrace. When Ryan walked past the kitchen again, there was a warm red bull on the table and a distinct lack of Meg and Gavin. He sighed before leaving to film a let’s play, dragging in Michael instead of Gavin to do the 4th character.

“Has anybody seen Ryan?” Meg asked in the Achievement Hunter office. She had followed Gavin in, determined to find Ryan and make it up to him.  
“Nah,” Came the reply from Ray, focused on an achievement to look around. Jack was editing, as was Michael, and Geoff was absent. She looked at Gavin who shrugged his shoulders before turning back to his desk. Meg sighed in exasperation as Lindsay walked out of the small office at the back.  
“Did I hear someone say Ryan?” She asked, seeing Meg in the middle of the room.  
“I’m looking for him, do you know where he is?”  
“He said something about going home. Something I’d really like to do, but I’m stuck here waiting on Michael to finish editing Rage Quit.” Lindsay replied, sinking down onto the couch gratefully.  
“Oh….” Meg trailed off, “I guess I’ll just have to catch him later then. Thanks Lindsay.” She turned to Gavin who had his eyebrows raised at Meg.  
“You ready?” She asked him.  
“I’m all saved. But ready for what?”  
She refused to reply, instead grabbing Gavin by the hand and running off with him.  
“Ahhhh. Bye guys!” Gavin yelled as he was being dragged out of the room, but it was drowned out with the sound of Lindsay laughing.

Meg was standing with Gavin outside the house before the linked hands.  
“Are you sure about this?” Gavin asked her.  
“No, but if I’m not ready now, I never will be.” Meg replied, practically dragging Gavin up the path and through the front door. Gavin closed the door as quietly as possible, to Meg’s surprise.  
“What?” Gavin stage whispered, “I can be quiet.” Meg put on a fake ‘shocked expression’ before turning to the matter at hand. She let go of Gavin’s hand, walking quietly into the lounge and sitting down on the couch, before snuggling up to the person already on it.  
“I’m sorry.” She murmured into his shirt, “We didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”  
She felt an arm be wrapped around her and pull her closer, lips brushing the top of her head.  
“I know.” Came the reply, soft and forgiving.  
“If it makes you feel any better, Meg caught me by surprise too.” Gavin said, sitting on the other end of the couch. “My expression was priceless when she ‘fixed’ your eyelash on the live stream.”  
Meg looked up and found that Ryan, the man she was curled into, was smiling.  
“Come here Gav.” Ryan said, gesturing with his free arm, “There’s room for you too.” Gavin curled up on the other side of Ryan, and his and Meg’s hands met and lay in Ryan’s lap.  
There was a shake in the older man’s voice as he spoke, “It’s just so hard sometimes.” Both Gavin and Meg looked up at Ryan, to find that he was trying not to cry. Meg sat up suddenly, throwing off his arm and making him curl into her.  
“Ry, talk to us. What’s hard sometimes?” Meg asked, looking at Gavin’s concerned expression, and noting the fact that he held tight to Ryan’s hand.  
“Seeing you two sometimes. Things like today in the kitchen, that I walked in on. And that moment on The Patch. Seeing those things everyday, it makes me wonder, makes me wonder how....important I am....Cause like today, it damn near undid me.”  
“Awwww. Sweetie…” Meg said, softly, running her hand through Ryan’s hair, the other wrapped firmly around his shoulders.  
“And then there was today, when you distracted me on The Patch, and all I wanted to do was….” Ryan’s breath hitched and he couldn’t finish the rest of the sentence.  
Meg leant over and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Ryan’s head, “I’m sorry.” She said, “I wasn’t thinking, I was just feeling.”  
“What do you want Ry?” Gavin asked, softly, “We’ve been figuring things out but we’ve never once asked what you wanted. So what do you want Ryan?”  
“I want…I want to be able to walk in to the studio and kiss my girlfriend. I want to be able to join in on make out sessions without pretending that I’m not a part of it and having to walk away. I want to be normal at work without having to hide how I feel. I want to be able to flirt with my boyfriend in front of the guys without anybody thinking it’s weird. I want what you guys have.”

Meg looked up and saw Gavin melt.  
“I didn’t know.” She told him, “I didn’t know, and I’m sorry. Why didn’t you say this sooner?”  
“You guys were already established, already happy. I figured you guys would let people know since you were the established couple. But when you didn’t say anything, I let it pass.” Ryan looked up and Meg, who gently wiped away the tears.  
“We hide it, from every body and it kills me. Because on today, I wanted to flirt with you on The Patch, and I wanted to reciprocate. And I wanted to join in the make out session.”  
Gavin looked at Meg, who nodded.  
“No more hiding then.” Gavin announced, pulling Ryan close, “I promise. Tomorrow, it’s all of us. Together. No more hiding, no more lying, just the truth.”  
Ryan looked hopeful, and even smiled. “You promise?”  
Meg laughed gently, “You look just like a little kid on Christmas day.” She told him, “Almost as bad as Gavin.”  
“Hey!” Was the indignant response.  
“I’ve been waiting all day to do this.” Ryan said, turning to Meg. He cupped her cheek in his hands and caressed it gently before kissing her, a deep passionate kiss that was the product of tension and withheld feelings. Soon Ryan was pulled apart from Meg by Gavin, who was indignant.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Gavin asked, “Hogging him like that?” Meg giggled and Gavin pushed Ryan back against the couch, straddling him and giving him much the same treatment that Ryan had shown Meg.  
From there, well, it was a constant battle for who got who until Ryan threw Gavin over his shoulder and carried Meg carefully up the stairs to the shared bedroom, where things went south from there.

In the aftermath of the mess of clothes and sheets that was the bedroom, Meg lay there, enjoying the feeling of her two boyfriends lying beside her, both curled up both sleeping peacefully. She realised that although things had been stressful recently, there was no place she would rather be right now.


End file.
